Fairies and WITCHes
by lord Martiya
Summary: When the Winx went to Earth searching for the last Fairy of Earth they could never imagine WHO Mirta suggested them to call in need, nor all their enemies. Now they will discover both, plus why Earth fairies were considered crazy. Fourth Season Spoiler
1. Prologue

So, this time my crazyness will hurt _Winx Club_, blame jubilation12pinay on Deviantart for this (she unwilling gave me the idea). I hope you won't be too scared by my folly and the spoiler on the fourth season (I'm Italian, I'm watching it at the first airing in all world). But I warn you: being born in Italy, I can see the episodes of the fourth season the same day they air the first time, so you'll see a lot of spoiler.

by lord Martiya

Disclaimer: _Winx Club_ is copyright of Iginio Straffi and the animation studio Rainbow S.p.A., and every other show mentioned in this is property of the respective owner. This fanfic will not generate money for me. As Italian grown up in Italy, I'll make Aisha remain Aisha and Domino remain Domino as in the original version instead of using the Layla and Sparks (this is _Winx Club_, not the souls of a bunch of Transformers!) bullshit from the 4Kids version. It's my normal practice, the only exception being _Tales of Giovanni's Son_ and coming from the near-total incomprensibility coming from using the Japanese names of the Pokemon attacks (I had problem to understand it, even if _**I**_ was the author). Flame on this will be used to burn the Three Ancient Witches as the witches they are.

**PROLOGUE: EARTH IS A BIT... MESSY**

Just a few hours before, Alfea was attacked again. It was a sort of sport in the last years, began three years earlier with a probing attack from the Army of Decay summoned by the Trix followed by a couple of medium rate attacks in the following days and a HUGE attack from the entire Army led by the Trix. Then, months later, the Trix attacked searching for the Codex on orders by Lord Darkar, and months later an attack from the inside by a Darkar-controlled Bloom. Later, an attack by the Trix, Valtor and the students from Cloud Tower mind-controlled by Darkar aimed at the library of the school, plus another one at Valtor and the Trix hands aimed at Bloom's life (people rarely talks of this one for the absurdity of what happened. Officially it didn't even happened). A couple of weeks earlier there was an attack by Mandragora, the right hand of the Three Ancient Witches, and assorted monsters from various realms, from Darkar's surviving monsters to demons from forgotten worlds and a detachement of the Army of Decay. And now four wizards attacked the school believing Bloom as the Last Fairy of Earth, and the Winx Club was about departing the school.

"Going to Earth?" a voice asked behind them.

The fairies turned around seeing the most infamous senior at Alfea: Mirta(1).

"Yes. We must find the last fairy of Earth, and..." Flora began, being interrupted by a too much familiar wave of magic.

"Not again..." Stella commented while the Black Ring(2) appeared again.

"You were smart, fairy, but not enough!" Ogron, the Black Ring apparent leader, declared. "Now we will capture you, Mirta!"

"For Kermit's sake, I'm from Earth but I'm not the Last Fairy of Earth! I'm not even a pure fairy!" Mirta shouted, enraged at the four wizards (and more specifically Ogron) for having blasted her manga collection with a stray spell earlier that day. "And how do you hope to defeat me? The only reason you defeated the Winx was your trick to absorb fairy magic!"

"So?"

The Winx took a step back. They knew what was about to happen, it was the something like what shocked Valtor in abort his last personal attack against Alfea, only worse (Mirta had all the time to read the books the Trix gave her for saving Icy).

"_**PER OBSCURITATIS ABSOLUTA POTENTIA, EGO IMPERO VOS: SOLVETE VOS!**_(3)"

Dark Circle wizards' reaction was quite unexpected: the four wizards simply stepped aside the powerful spell just enough to not be damaged (letting it hit and dissolve the main gate), then they looked Mirta and asked her who was the idiot who experimented with her.

"What?" Mirta replied.

"Most fairies haven't the energy to use a so powerful spell when not transformed, and its very nature blocks a fairy, transformed or not, from using it, that Nebula(4) was almost killed when she tried." Gantlos stated. "By the way, were did you learned that? Only those two madvampires and Nebula knew it..."

"It's not our business where she learned that, and for how she can use it just look at her, the rumors were true: she's HER copy." Ogron declared. "Oh, hell..."

Mirta went mad from Ogron's words, and attacked with a barrage of lighting spell, but she hit only the black smoke left by the four wizards' teleport.

"COME HERE AND FIGHT, YOU COWARDS!" Mirta shouted.

"I suppose it wouldn't be smart ask you about those rumors." Tecna inquired.

"It's just something about my twin. Or maybe I should call her mother... And I won't explain that. But if you go on Earth and have some big issue with those idiots, call this number and reinforcement shall come. But stay away from local magical associations, they won't like people knowing magic."

"MIRTA!!! THE GATE!!!"

While Mirta was forced to endure Griselda's scolding for using a Dark Spell (the circumstances were dire enough to make Griselda ignore the damage, after she discovered about the Black Circle), the Winx went to Earth to search for the Last Fairy. But before that, Stella had to comment about the situation: "Bloom, no offence intended, but Earth is a bit... messy."

"That's why I prefer living here than on Earth." Bloom replied. "It's even more fucked up I though..."

Footnotes

(1)As seen in the movie, Mirta is still studying as a fairy. She seems to have overcome her shy nature and becoming quite strong, as she was about to annihilate one of the biggest Army of Decay monsters (in the first season monsters like that one proved to be physically stronger than Codatorta (but less than an ogre, and way less intelligent and skilled: after nearly being overpowered and killed by the first big monster Codatorta slayed his kind with no problem) and to be at least a match for most Specialists and senior years witches and fairies) with power alone and without even going in fairy form before Wizgiz recovered from a previous attack and flattened the monster seating on his head and then transforming in an elephant.

(2)The major villains of the fourth season (with Mitzi as a very secondary villain), are four wizards able to absorb the energy of fairy spells (even Stella's laser-like attacks, Musa's soundwaves and Flora's plants). Their objective is capturing all the Earthborn fairies to aquire unlimited power.

(3)Latinized version of the witch spell Mirta was about to use against the monster in the movie. In the movie Mirta didn't completed the spell for Wizgiz interrupting and scolding her for using a Darkness Spell, so the last part is mine.

(4)An Earth fairy who appeared in the series while possessing Roxy. She's the nastiest fairy to date (even more than Dark Bloom), and is quite obsessed by killing the Black Ring.


	2. Attack of the Clone Matrix

The events of this chapter are placed in the episode 12 of the fourth season, _Papà! Sono una Fata!_ (literal translation: 'Dad! I'm a Fairy!'), and, apart the Icy and the little display of common sense from Nabu, the situation is exactly how I described it.

by lord Martiya

Disclaimer: _Winx Club_ is copyright of Iginio Straffi and the animation studio Rainbow S.p.A., and every other show mentioned in this is property of the respective owner. This fanfic will not generate money for me. As Italian grown up in Italy, I'll make Aisha remain Aisha and Domino remain Domino as in the original version instead of using the Layla and Sparks (this is _Winx Club_, not the souls of a bunch of Transformers!) bullshit from the 4Kids version. It's my normal practice, the only exception being _Tales of Giovanni's Son_ and coming from the near-total incomprensibility coming from using the Japanese names of the Pokemon attacks (I had problem to understand it, even if _**I**_ was the author). Flame on this will be used to burn the Three Ancient Witches as the witches they are.

**CHAPTER 01: ATTACK OF THE CLONE MATRIX**

It was nearly a month after they arrived on Earth, and the Winx now knew something more about Earth being screwed up. No, I don't mean the fact that they opened a pet shop called Love & Pets to give away magical pets and selling foods and other goods to take care of them yet most of their customers still didn't believed in magic, nor the fact that Icy was a regular(1) buying foods for her familiar(2) (their products were better and cheaper than the normal ones) and amably chatting with Bloom every time she appeared. I don't even mean the fact that their boyfriends arrived on Earth the same day to help them (just in case) and still they didn't sold the gems Sky's dad gave them for living, instead trying to pay the supermarket with the gems. I don't even mean the fact that Mitzi was trying to steal Brandon from Stella, or that Musa and Riven broke up again (why don't learning how communicate?), or that the Specialists and Nabu (who had enough common sense to take with himself some gold, selling it for the double of the market price and keeping the money for emergencies) lived working in the bar of the dad of Roxy, the Last Fairy on Earth™, or even that Roxy was once possessed by the 'ghost' of another Earth fairy who almost destroyed a building to get back at the Black Ring and then tried to kill the Winx because they gasped at what she was doing and the four escaped when she looked at them for the gasping. I don't even mean the fact that they had to recycle as superheroes to not be laughed at every time they tried to use their Believix (a sort of evolution from their previous form to affect the Black Ring Wizards and make people believe in magic more easily. One of the many Earth Fairies inventions to fight the Black Ring Wizards(3)) in public, or even that Roxy's dad was apparently completely oblivious to Roxy being a fairy (at least Bloom's adoptive parents knew she had some strange power, they just chose to ignore it until they deemed her mature enough). No, what I mean was that the Black Ring Wizards were able to kidnap Roxy and her father from their own house and devastate the house trying to restrain Roxy yet the neighbours believed it was a party(4).

"Bloom, if I recall well what they said after they dealed with the Fortress's guards, the Trix comes from Earth like those wizards, right?" Stella asked.

"Yes, why?" Bloom replied.

"Nothing, it's just that now I understand why Valtor was banging his head on the walls so often."

"Enough ranting and recap." Tecna said. "The Black Ring kidnapped Roxy and her father and demanded the White Ring(5) as ransom to be given to Duman(6) masked as her father in his own bar, yet we know they plan to betray us, I guess by imprisoning Roxy in the Black Ring in the very moment they'll obtain the White. And they even expected us to believe in their ruse. How do we react in order to catch and castrate them for believing us so moronic?"

"We call the Trix: Icy seems to hate them..." Musa suggested.

The Winx looked at her like they were seeing her for the first time.

"Do you remember what's happened when the Templars from the Fortress of Light tried to arrest them?" Musa asked.

_FLASHBACK_

The Trix were just emerged from the Lake Fortress of Light (whose waters had just drowned Valtor's hideout) when six of Templars from the Fortress appeared to arrest and thrown them back in their prison with those overannoying robins and 'calming' message who had nearly got Darcy (normally extremely calm) on a rampage, and scolded the three witches when Darcy begged for not returning with those [ CENSORED ] birds. When Darcy stopped begging and her eye began to twich, Bloom took a step back.

"Sisters, I prefer risk our cover than returning there." Stormy calmly said.

The Winx took a step back, scared by Stormy apparent calm.

"I'm in." Icy said.

"Let's kill them." Darcy said.

The three guards who were about to restrain them, three Apprentices, laughed at their intention. Their laughter was interrupted when the Trix grabbed and broke their necks with no effort. The other three, three Knights sent just in case, prepared themselves to attack, but they weren't expecting what happened next: Stormy decided to explain her statement of a couple years earlier that nobody ever hit her(7) by running at one of them faster than the sound and punching him at full speed, knocking him out with both the punch and crushing his head with the hit on the boulder she sent him on (to be fair we have to admit that the boulder was also crushed), Icy viciously punched and kicked the second one and dodged all of his attacks in a furious dance and Darcy... Well, she used her telekynesis on a boulder to crushed the last one. Five times. Then she used the cruelest form of the most infamous and feared curse in the known universe on the lone survivor, who after being revived discovered that the Permanent Infernus Scholasticus(8) forced him in a pre-school.

"Fairies, we will now return to the Caisteal, and, unless you give us a good reason, you won't hear of us again before we'll do what even the regnant of Domino failed to do." Icy announced.

"You can fight us and have your bare asses exposed in Magix main square after we have wrote 'Property of the Trix' on them or let us go." Stormy added. "What will you do?"

"How are we supposed to explain all this?" Tecna asked.

"Tell the truth: we escaped while you where facing Valtor, who somehow survived the attempted drowning." Darcy suggested pointing behind the Winx.

The instinct made the Winx turn around, seeing that Valtor had in fact survived and, again in human form, was banging his head on a tree near the emissary of the lake for failing at anticipate that the Trix won't accept to be his harem. The Trix teleported away, while the Winx prepared to kill him and Aisha throwed something at him and then created a barrier with the Morphix.

After the explosion, Valtor's body was being carried away by the current (unknown to the Winx, Valtor had a full body armor that prevented the shrapnel from hitting anything vital, and later he used on himself the healing power of the Dragon's Flame just in time to not bleed to death).

"What was that?" Flora asked.

"A frag grenade." Aisha replied. "I bought when we visited Earth out of curiosity, but I never had occasion to use that."

_END FLASHBACK_

"I'm still wondering how Aisha managed to buy a military weapon..." Stella commented.

Tecna seemed to consider the idea, but Flora asked: "What about the collateral damage?"

The Winx remembered Darcy's propension at throwing around big object not caring for a miss and her enormous physical strenght(9), Stormy's propension at doing enormous collateral damage with stray tornadoes and lightnings and Icy's habit of freezing everything and discarded the idea.

"What can we do?" Aisha asked.

"Let's return to the shop and then try with Mirta's numer, OK?" Bloom proposed

* * *

Somewhere else there was a party in a manor, when a cellphone talked: "Boss, there's a Bloom girl calling."

The boss, a girl identical to Mirta save for a slightly different hairdo and a street-style clothing instead than Mirta's goth, replied: "Connect."

"Done."

"Good. Hello, Bloom, I'm Mirta's... 'Twin'. How can I help you?"

"_Hi... Well, the Black Ring Wizards kidnapped Roxy, the Last Fairy on Earth__, and they want an object as ransom._"

"We'll be there in 10 seconds. Girls, the Winx have a problem."

* * *

At the Love & Pets, the Winx had just phoned to Mirta's friend.

"What does she mean with coming here in 10 seconds?" Stella asked.

The answer came from a purple flash that make appear five girls and a young woman. The girls were Mirta's twin, a girl with maroon hair, a HUGE breast and a piece of cake in hand, a dark-skinned girl with short hair, glasses and a body language incredibly similar to Aisha's one, only less in 'run-or-kill' mode, a blonde incredibly similar to Stella even in the elegance, only with a taste for long skirts (with every change derived from this), a slightly thinner face and way more gracious but more aggressive movements, and a Chinese Han girl moving like air. The young woman was instead a beautiful black-haired female with a murderous look that remembered Musa of Darcy that time she tried to crush her under a pile of cars(10). The six of them had an incredibly powerful magical aura: the woman had no aura or even presence, and that, as explained by Griselda during her self-defence lessons, screamed aloud 'don't mess with me' (only somebody REALLY strong and skilled could pull out something like that), while the girls had all auras powerful like Mirta's one in fairy form with Charmix, and Mirta's magical energy eclipsed all the other fairies at Alfea but the Winx Club (Enchantix-level boosted by Believix and in one case by the Dragon's Flame) and Faragonda (Enchantix-level(11) with decades of refinement).

After the presentations and hearing what exactly happened, Mirta's twin said: "You go to the bar to waste their time, in meantime we'll find the hostages and free them."

"What about the guards?" Tecna asked. "If they're using half of their brain they'll place a guard, most probably Gantlos and possibly Anagan. And he's superstrong, while Anagan is incredibly fast."

"I hope so: I need to vent." the woman replied. "Now, do you have something of the hostages?"

Bloom pointed Roxy's dog, and the woman SNIFFED him. Then she sniffed the Winx and asked: "Did some other fairy touched him?"

"N-no..." was Bloom reply.

"Good. I can differentiate her smell from yours, so... Let's go."

When the six girls were out, Stella commented: "How is that Mirta knows all of the strangest people?"

"All of the strangest people?" Musa asked.

"The Trix,, an ugly witch who wanted to win the Miss Magix contest(12), Amaryl(13), Zing(14), those girls..."

"Let's go." Bloom said.

* * *

In the meantime Ogron and Anagan were going to the Frutti Music Bar after a telephonic conversation.

"Ogron, why did you asked for their help?" Anagan asked. "Even promising THAT!"

"We would still had to kill the Zenith Sisters and all the Clan MacDowall(15) and MacDougal(15), or whatever they call themselves, so the price is something we would have still done." Ogron replied. "You should appreciate: we got help from Magistri Magorum for something we would have still done, and I never promised we would not kill them and let you steal from their bodies all they'll steal from the fairies' ones and something more."

* * *

When the rescue team found Roxy, they also found that her dog and the magical pets of the Winx beated them at that, only to be beated in a more literal fashion by Gantlos (Roxy's dog was severy wounded in the process). Then Roxy managed to transform in fairy form, an Enchantix-Believix form at her first try (later the Trix uncovered that she had the good habit of constantly showing her true self and overcoming her own character flaws, so having the Charmix requirement, and the bad habit of trying to kill herself to save other people, so passing the Enchantix requirements. For the Believix... Well, she's the Last Fairy on Earth™, I suppose some Fairy did something to her before the apparent extermination of the last ones), and unleashed an horde of magically boosted rats on the wizard, keeping him at bay for a couple of seconds. No small feat for a wizard basing almost all his fighting abilities on boosting his brute strenght to a level considered insane even by the most fanatical specialists of that kind of fighting.

"Nice try, Roxy." the woman of the rescue team commented. Now she was dressed with a karategi-like outfit with a pink bandana on her head (it was the changing of outfit that let the pets arrive earlier than her group) and had pointy ears, slitted eyes, a relatively more egg-shaped head and a mask-like make up. "Now let me deal with him."

"Who are you?" Roxy asked.

"Friend."

"Farewell." Gantlos said before clapping and unleashing his airwave attack. That hit and destroyed the wall.

And the woman? Well, she nearly neutered Gantlos with her retractile claws. And he smiled, enjoying the now anticipated battle.

"How idiot is he?" Roxy's dad commented seeing that.

"Sorry, but we don't have time." the redhead stated.

Gantlos looked at her.

"Shit."

* * *

On the beach Ogron, Duman and Anagan, the other three Black Ring Wizards who were hunting the Last Fairy on Earth™, were about to fight the Winx Club and their boyfriends when they heard Gantlos' telepathical cry for help.

"Is asking help?!?!?! GANTLOS?!?!?!" Anagan cryed, completely dumbfounded.

"Better call the back-up..." Ogron said before doing so.

Duman reaction, just in case you're wondering, was a WTF face.

The Winx Club and their support had no time to wonder about that before Roxy and her father appeared with the pets and the dog, completely healed.

"Who are those girls?" Roxy asked.

"Friends of a friend." Stella replied.

A trembling Gantlos landed in front of the Black Ring, completely tied and gagged with a ribbon.

"Now, who's the next?" the pointy-eared woman asked after appearing in front of them.

"Orube from Basiliade, I suppose." Ogron stated, perfectly masking his terror for what he was anticipating behind a British-like understatement (Anagan was not so good and his knees were trembling, but he was still better than Duman, who shitted himself before fainting).

"DISpleased to meet you."

Ogron looked in air and, seeing the girls now being winged, looking 25 and wearing five different green and violet outfit asked: "If she is Orube, I suppose you're the Guardian of Kandrakar, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale e Lin Hay(16), aren't you?"

"Yes, so?" the redhead, Will Vandom, replied.

"Just a 'Oh, bugger!' situation."

"We shouldn't have pissed the clone! Now we're attacked by the matrix!"

"I repeat, oh, bugger. Well, at least the backup is here..."

The Winx looked behind the Black Ring, seeing three girls appearing from nowhere.

Footnotes

(1)I know, the Trix were thrown back in the Fortress of Light (Light Haven according to 4Kids) at the end of the third season, but we only saw the prisons guards appears and Darcy begging to not be imprisoned again with those damned birds, not that the guards took them away. You'll see later what's happened.

(2)Pepe, Icy's duck that a counterprank from Bloom gave her in the first season. He followed Icy to the Fortress of Light at the end of the season, and never appeared again since.

(3)That's my guess at the fact that the Enchantix form was supposed to be the ultimate form of a fairy yet in the fourth season we have this Believix with attacks that can affect the Black Ring and customized wings for teleporting, speed boost, seeing in the near-past and what else the author will decide in the next episodes, the fact that at least an item apparently made only for the purpose of killing the Black Ring Wizards actually exists and was mass-produced (Ogron even states that they destroyed all the examples of that item before being nearly killed by a last example they missed) and the fact that Roxy, an Earth fairy, got directly what seems to be a Believix form. Also, remember who was Morgana Le Fay and that she was mentioned in _Winx Club_ as the last queen of the Earth Fairies...

(4)That's a nod with the very first episode of the first season: when Knut broke in Bloom's house to try and kidnap Stella and kill Bloom Mitzi was shown annoyed by the 'music of the neighbours'.

(5)A white metal ring or a tiara with a diameter of 20-30 cm, it boosts the powers of a fairy or alter them in order to harm and possibly kill the Black Ring Wizards. Once there were a great number of these, but the Black Ring Wizards destroyed all the rest. This last one proved to be connected to the realm where the Earth Fairies were imprisoned or housing the soul of a fairy (more probably the first, supported by the narrator) when the fairy Nebula used it to possess Roxy and nearly killed the Black Ring Wizards. To prevent Nebula from repeating the stunt, the White Ring is currently wore by Bloom as a normal ring on her finger, much for Sky's jealousy.

(6)One of the Black Ring Wizards. His main power is transformation in animals, mythical beasts or other people. It was stated as being dominated by Envy, mainly for Ogron and his power.

(7)In the first season episode _The Betrayal of Riven_ (_Betrayed_ in the 4Kids dub), just after Musa slapped Icy and Icy called the witch mob to lynch her.

(8)The Infernus Scholasticus restrain the victim on the grounds of his school until he graduates. The variant I called Permanent Infernus Scholasticus prevents even graduation, and was used on a certain character of a certain manga.

(9)Episode 3 of the first season: as I'm basing the _Winx Club_ part on the original version, and that in the original Darcy didn't cast a spell when she broke the ground with a stomp, Darcy has an enormous brute strenght at least on par with Gantlos from effective muscle or a magical power-up.

(10)In _The Betrayal of Riven_: Darcy was never more murderous, both in the look in her eyes and her actions, actually coming close at killing Musa in very hurting ways twice (first by toruring her brain to death (Brandon knocked out Darcy that time) and then by hitting her with six cars until knocked out and then crushing her with all the cars launched from ten meters (Darcy was knocked out when she had just aimed by Bloom's Flame Burst)). You can guess how much is pissed this woman...

(11)As stated by Griffin in _Trap for Fairies_.

(12)Lucy: she has probably the ugliest appearance amongst the human-looking characters, yet she actually tried to win a beauty contest in the season 1 episode _Miss Magix_ with the help of the Trix. The Trix helped her, giving her a very beautiful look and sabotaging all the other contestants (only Stella managed to not be hurt), only to restore her uglyness three seconds after she was crowned Miss Magix.

(13)A seldom seen fairy with the Star Power and some reason to hurt Stella (she openly tried to do so once). In the special ending for the second season episode _The Show Must Go On_ she was seen helping Mirta to force Lucy to dance.

(14)The infamous Pixie of the Bugs. She's stated being the only Pixie able to survive in Cloudtower other than Discorda (the guardian of the local part of the Codex), and was often showed in crazy antics and imitating people from Earth pop culture (a cowboy, Spiderman, a random crewmember of the TOS movie era _Enterprise_, a ninja).

(15)MacDougal and MacDowall are two closely-related Scottish clans, so intimely related that their surnames are in fact two different spelling of the same Gaelic surname Mhic Dhu Ghaill, meaning 'son of the dark stranger'. These two surnames should be familiar to the readers of a certain mangaka...

(16)I know that in the comics is Hay Lin, but it's a Chinese name, so the family name should go first.


	3. Terrae Magistri Magi

Now, I know that the W.I.T.C.H. and Orube acted a bit out of character in the last chapter, but there're reasons (Orube is still scarred by Cedric's death, while the W.I.T.C.H.... You'll see). Also, they come from a few months later than the last issue of the comic (_W.I.T.C.H. #98_ at the moment I'm writing. Every event in the comic happened before and during that issue is valid in here, later events not), so they're in the New Power version. I also know that in the flashback the Trix didn't said that they were from Earth, to cover my skipping that let's just say that Stella searched about that 'Caisteal' they mentioned and discovered that the word means 'castle' in Gaelic, an Earth language. And, before you ask, the 'French Kiss is a common Terran greeting among friends' thing is not in the comic, is just an homage to gwennafran on Deviantart.

by lord Martiya

Disclaimer: _W.I.T.C.H._ is copyright of Disney and Elisabetta Gnome and _Winx Club_ is copyright of Iginio Straffi and the animation studio Rainbow S.p.A., and every other show mentioned in this is property of the respective owner. This fanfic will not generate money for me. As Italian grown up in Italy, I'll make Aisha remain Aisha and Domino remain Domino as in the original version instead of using the Layla and Sparks (this is _Winx Club_, not the souls of a bunch of Transformers!) bullshit from the 4Kids version of _Winx Club_. It's my normal practice, the only exception being _Tales of Giovanni's Son_ and coming from the near-total incomprensibility coming from using the Japanese names of the Pokemon attacks (I had problem to understand it, even if _**I**_ was the author). Flame on this will be used to burn the Three Ancient Witches as the witches they are.

**CHAPTER 02: TERRAE MAGISTRI MAGI**

"YOU AGAIN?!?!?!" Stella shouted seeing the newcomers.

"I don't remember to have ever met you." one of them replied. "I'm Joanna Perkins, Magistra Magi..."

"Stripped of her status for supporting Valtor, according to the net." Tecna stated. "The same for your companion Lily Evans. By the way, is it a coincidence that Evans is named after an _Harry Potter_ character?"

"Yes, it is: her parents can't read." the third girl, Darcy, stated.

Joanna and Lily turned and, seeing Darcy, paled.

"Hi. It was a while we didn't see each other, wasn't it?" Darcy said, smiling.

Two seconds later Darcy disappeared and was replaced by a group of duplicates who surrounded and attacked the two girls with a wave of mental energy, slowly frying their brains and making Musa pale and hide behind Riven(1), ranting about backstabbing all the time and catching the attention of all the presents.

"Sorry, but I won't fry your brains today." Darcy said after interrupting the torture, leaving her victims trembling and harmless. "I'll do you worse, but not today. And in the meantime, you'll live with my sisters and me at Caisteal Trix! Do you like it?"

The two fainted.

"I suppose this means no..." Darcy stated. "And now... I should have expected this."

The presents discovered that the Black Ring Wizards escaped while they were all paying attention at Darcy. With that, Darcy teleported away with Joanna and Lily.

"Well, that was unexpected." Tecna stated.

"And my venting targets escaped." Will complained. And in fact the Black Ring Wizards were nowhere in sight. "Now, can we go in a calm place to talk?"

* * *

Nearby a two-meters tall guy had observed the scene with a binocular. And didn't look happy.

"Damiano..." he called his sleeping pal.

"What's up? Midnight yet?" he asked, suddendly awoke.

"Nope, it's a quarter past ten. And the Winx have just involved the Guardians and told about magic to a mundane."

"Couldn't they wait until midnight?"

"Tell that to the Black Ring..."

"When we're finished here we kill them."

"I'm in."

* * *

Later, at the Frutti Music Bar.

"Let me resume." Roxy's father said. "You twelve are in fact aliens, and on top of that you girls are fairies and three of you princesses of planetary kingdoms, and came to Earth to find the Last Fairy on Earth™ and unveil the magic to our non-magical population, and to do so you fairies opened a magical pet shop."

The Winx and their boyfriends nodded.

"Then you discovered that my daughter Roxy is the Last Fairy on Earth™, and four wizards want to capture her as they did with all the other fairies and take over the world, and your best weapon against them is a metal ring with a murderous spirit inside waiting for Roxy to possess her and going on a killing spree." Roxy's father continued.

"Actually I suspect there're other wizards in the Nigri Circuli Societas(2)." Tecna stated. "The four you met are the survivors of the Vampiric Massacre, but if they've half functioning brain they've training some replacement."

"Great... Now, you five are Earthers who were chose by this fortress, Kandrakar, to find troublemakers between the worlds and beat the crap out of them until they calm themselves, right?"

"Yes, sir." Will replied.

"You didn't intervened against the menaces these Fairies fought because you had bigger fishes to fry, right?"

"A magic stealing reincarnating overlord so evil that Kandrakar sealed away his entire world for centuries until we managed to catch him(3), Will's crazy predecessor who was trying to destroy the Fortress and nearly did the same to Cornelia's vegetal then-boyfriend and us in the process(3), a king who had scammed a banshee and wanted the Oracle dead because he wasn't permitted to heal his son(3), the CIA(3) the overlord again while possessing Kandrakar jailor's body(3), the overlord's last minion who wanted to steal our powers(3), a shadow monster who wanted to eat our powers and souls(3), a crazy nimph so powerful we needed a power-up and were still nearly killed before imprisoning her(3), a madman who wanted to kill all the magic users on Earth(3) and the sadistic version of the Queen of Hearths(3)." Irma explained, while everybody who didn't knew her well was wondering how she could speak for so long without pause.

"And the catgirl, Orube, is ally of yours who fell in love with one of your enemies who took a killing curse meant for her and she's just beginning to recover from that..."

Orube nodded.

"What a mess." was his meaningful comment.

"Wait for knowing the political situation." Icy said appearing on the door. "Barman, a scotch."

"Aren't you underage for that(4)?"

"Dunno, mother never cared of those things(4). And I don't want to drink it. Give me the scotch or I'll impale your daughter before anyone can stop me."

Roxy's dad gave her the whisky, and Icy pulled it in her mouth and then spat it for reasons obvious to anyone tried to drink a whisky in one sip(5).

"Thank you, I needed it." the witch said.

"What's happening?" Bloom asked.

"Darcy and Stormy will try and kill each other tomorrow, if I don't find something a distraction."

"Wait, weren't the three of you so united that you betrayed Valtor for having you fight against each other?" Stella asked.

"We are. It's just a fated situation. Darcy went to capture an old ex-friend of us in an Italian city, Cremona, but got distracted for some reason she's refusing to tell(6) and the friend surprised her. He was about to kill her when a local boy of our age kicked him in the balls. He was strong for a not-mage, but had no magic nor ki training and was about to be killed when Darcy... Well, she used the powered and advanced version of the spell we gave Mirta. It didn't remained much."

The Winx and their boyfriends trembled in fear.

"What the hell Darcy did to him?!?!?!" Flora asked, the first to recover.

"Delayed vaporization." Icy explained. "Now, Darcy decided she couldn't have a boy so magically weak being her saviour, so she forced him into training."

"AND YOU DID NOTHING?!?!?!" Riven exclaimed.

"He had talent and got excited after the survival training, Stormy and I could not stop her." Icy replied. Then, seeing the questioning looks, Icy explained: "According to Darcy and mother, a survival training is surviving a week in high mountain with temperature like this" and while saying this Icy proceeded to freeze the room until -50°C "with summer clothes and a Swiss Army knife. Riven can confirm."

"That man is crazy..." Riven stated.

"Probably. Still, he and Darcy fell in love with each other and are so cheesy that Stormy will laugh at them for that, and you can imagine Darcy's reaction and what will follow. Why are we so like the Norns from _Ah! My Goddess!_(7)?!?!?!"

"For the sake of whatever place you're hiding him, I'll give you the necessary data." Tecna declared. "You mentioned that the Solvi spell is a family spell, right?"

"So?"  
"Mirta mastered it."

Icy smiled, paid for the whisky and then teleported away.

"What's happened about that family spell?" Hay Lin asked.

Brandon, the only one who could manage to laugh at that, told the story.

_FLASHBACK_

The Winx were in Alfea, waiting for their boyfriends to come and go to celebrate their first true victory on Valtor thanks to numerical superiority, Enchantix power and the Water Stars. And, true to his fame as most annoying enemy the Winx had ever faced (they still had to meet Duman, after all), Valtor appeared exactly as the Specialists and Nabu arrived. And immediatly pinched his nose as he found that the Trix had bet about his timing (Darcy won: Icy's money had been on catching Bloom in the toilet and Stormy's on falling on top of the Winx Club).

"Now that my girlfriends have finished" Valtor started, not noticing Icy and Darcy restraining Stormy from hexing him at the girlfriends comment "I'd like to exterminate you once for all, my dear Bloom."

Valtor approached Bloom with a fire spell ready. Then, he and Sky fell as Bloom kicked them in the crotch. Hard. Three times, on Valtor. That and the fact Sky had deviated his own fall on a stray rock so to being knocked out told Valtor that something was out. The next hint was Bloom's face.

"The sadistic grin I can get it, but what's with the slinted yellow eyes?" Valtor asked. "And why is everybody running?"

"You know, because of one of Darkar stunts, Bloom suffers the worst DID case ever." Bloom replied cheerly.

"Did?"

"Dissociative Identity Disorder. In common language, Bloom has a split personality. And I'm the split. They call me Dark Bloom. Nice to kick you."

Other kick. Harder. Then Dark Bloom placed her boot on Valtor's crotch.

"I suppose you'd like to know why I kicked Sky and I'm being so ferocious." she asked. "Well, the answer is: Sky's too much of an idiot, and you forced him to prove it. Seriously, why the hell Sky was with Diaspro without witnesses, and why the hell did he accept a drink from her?! He KNEW how obsessed she was, and is. And you had to give Diaspro something to prove I wasn't paranoid! OK, I had a field day with Bloom once your trick was exposed, but do you have any idea of how annoying my bodymate was before that?! 'Oh, Sky dumped me! Oh, Sky loves Diaspro! Oh, Sky had cheated on me all the time! Oh, at least I didn't listened you and seduced him!' And you had to do that just when I had finally convinced Bloom to get us laid!"

Dark Bloom concentrated in her leg the immense power from the Dragon's Flame and pressed hard. Valtor fainted, got revived from the pain and, finally, fainted for good. Then, as everybody was too busy sympathizing for the newest eunuch in Magix, Dark Bloom looked at Icy. And jumped.

"What th-HMMMPH!!!" Icy tried to mumble.

"What?!" Stormy screamed seeing what DB was doing.

"That-THAT'S RAPE!!! SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!!! WE'LL COMPENSE WITH ANYTHING!!!" Darcy cried.

SBONG!

"Ouch! Wh-"

SBONG!

SBONG!

SBONG!

"OK, where's my reward?" Mirta asked after throwing the crowbar she used to knock Dark Bloom out, reverting her to a normal and still KOed Bloom.

Darcy and Stormy looked at each other, then Darcy handed her a scroll.

"Here's one of our family spells. Should you accept this scroll, everybody else who will open it without being from our clan will be consumed by it." Darcy said.

"And these are needed to learn it without being solved in the process." Stormy added handing Mirta many physics books. "Valtor abandoned his attempt to convince us to hand the spell when he saw these. But they're so simple..."

Everybody understood why Valtor preferred to not try: only Tecna would find those simple. And in fact Musa could swear that Tecna read some of those before sleeping... But the fact Stormy was of the same mind shattered her image as uneducated brute.

"By the way, this has not happened, it was just a techno-ninja wannabee in love with Bloom that kicked Sky and knocked Bloom out in an attempt to 'break Sky's spell on her' before Mirta kicked him in the crotch and handed him to a vagant Darcy for 're-education', and if you differ from this version I'll unleash my most powerful lightning spell on Alfea after forcing the perpetrator's family to watch a _Spongebob_ marathon. Bloom and Mirta know what _Spongebob_ is, ask them why you don't want to watch. Capish?" Stormy added, starting to create her reputation as an EDUCATED brute. And all the presents nodded, and nodded even more when they saw Mirta crying in a corner in fetal position at the mere mention of _Spongebob_.

"Scary as usual..." Darcy said before snapping her fingers and materializing Knut. "Hello, Knut. Did you knew that you were NOT formally fired or whatever else, so not only you're still at our service but you just used the last of your paid vacation days? We were coming here to retrieve you when Valtor had to tag along..."

Knut winced.

"Come on, we're mostly sane again." Darcy exclaimed. "Now, stop crying and retrieve Valtor and Icy, tonight we have to play! Wow, she was loving it..."

In fact, Icy was daydreaming with a shit-eating grin.

_END FLASHBACK_

"Wow, we had only to deal with Cedric's pranks and my jokes..." Irma said.

"And I still have to understand why Darcy said they had to play..." Brandon wondered.

"You don't want to know." Stella declared before she could stop herself.

Everybody looked at her. Then Dark Bloom manifested.

"YOU-DO-NOT-WANT-TO-KNOW-OR-I'LL-GO-IN-A-PRANK-RAMPAGE." Dark Bloom threathened. "And before you ask, yes, Bloom and me know too but will shut up for your own good."

Most presents had the sense to shut up. Even Irma. Too bad that Hay Lin wasn't most people.

"Why? Is it too bad? Are they Musa's favorite band?" Hay Lin asked. And that was only the beginning. "Envoys of the Greys in mission to enslave Earth? Martians from the future hellbent to change history? Cartoon characters trapped into a fanfic wrote by a crazy death fanatic?"

Then, before she could go into the more outlandish theories, Dark Bloom reacted.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I'LL KILL YOU! THEN I'LL RESUSCITATE YOU TO KILL YOU _**AGAIN!!!**_" she cried after going into Believix.

"Resuscitate? You can resuscitate people?" Orube asked.

"Well, the expert is Bloom and did it accidentally, if there's still life energy we can do it(7)."

"Do work."

Orube produced an old, familiar book and placed it in Dark Bloom's hands.

"What's that, an Horcrux or what?" the Dark Fairy asked. Then, sensing the magical buildup from the Guardians transforming, she added: "I was joking..."

"Cedric's not the only one who died in that book." Irma replied.

Dark Bloom just retired, leaving the place to Bloom who decided to help.

"I'M FREE!!! AND ALIVE!!! AND... Well, gosh."

Those were the words of the man who vaguely looked alike Valtor that had emerged from the book before seeing Orube, who immediatly dragged him out. Then the head of the lookalike returned inside. Separated from the body. In the meantime, Orube remained outside to completely destroy the rest of the body.

"I start to understand why Dark Bloom insists on being in physical shape..." Bloom commented.

"He was a foe, wasn't him?" Stella asked, while the W.I.T.C.H. nodded. And readied to take on Cedric if he tried anything.

And, in fact, Cedric tried something, as he was REALLY pissed and immediatly placed his hands at Bloom's throat.

"I hope you had a very good reason to resuscitate me just before I finally found that book." he said while assuming his true snake-like form and placing Bloom between him and the others. "Because that book was VERY important."

"More important than me?" Orube asked from the window.

At that point, the W.I.T.C.H. got a surprise: as they had found out of their relationship only after Cedric's death (even if they suspected since Cedric French-kissed her declaring that it was a common Terran greeting between friends, and without Irma's input), they didn't expected the two were at the point Orube herself wanted to try the Sixty-Four Arts from the infamous book _Vatsyayana Kamasutra_. Nor that the book Cedric was about to acquire in the afterlife could be the updated version of the _Kamasutra_ by the author Vatsyayana himself, with modern American English translation to boot (as ancient Sanskrit was NOT a language Orube could read. Even if Cedric was fluent). What CEDRIC (and all the other males save for Riven, Kiko and Roxy's dog) didn't expected was that ALL the girls were interested, to the point that Dark Bloom took over and proposed to kill him again and revive him after he got the book. But before she could act on the suggestion, the two spies appeared at the door. Given they were a relatively normal-looking young man that stand out only for being taller than two meters, having HUGE muscles and a magical staff and a tanned guy with red eyes and long hair wearing what looked the classical male uniform of a Japanese school, a trenchcoat round glasses, huge ring-like golden earrings and a Konohagakure no Sato forehead protector coming straight from some convention, it was almost impossible not noting them. Even without Stella, Cornelia and Hay Lin screaming in horror at the clothings of the tanned one.

"Good night." the tanned one said. "This is Daniele, and I am Damiano, and we have been sent by Virginia Magical Association to make the Winx Club a question: what the hell you think you're doing?"

"Reviving people?" Bloom replied after retaking over.

"Not that, it's about all the spreading of knowledge of magic to the Muggles."

"Muggles? Since when we're in a _Harry Potter_ book?" Cedric replied.

"I like the term. Now, miss Peters, please respond."

"Well, we were searching for The Last Fairy on Earth™ and had to make some money so we opened the Love and Pets... Is that a problem?"

"You involved a mundane in this. If you did past midnight there would be no problem as we would have finished our job, but you did it before midnight. So I have to ask to leave this state and stand aside while we modify mr... How is he called?"

"Kurt Ombaiadiandiana." Daniele answered.

Silence fell.

"Seriously." Damiano demanded.

"It's his real last name(8)." Daniele replied, pointing at the very embarassed Roxy and her even more embarassed dad.

"Oh. My condolences. As I was saying, the Winx Club is now supposed to leave this planet while we cancel knowledge of magic from mr Kurt's mind. Before you ask, yes, even that your daughter is The Last Fairy on Earth™, and no, I'm not a mind reader, I just expected the question."

"WHAT?!" Kurt shout.

"That's what we're being paid for."

While Kurt and Damiano quarreled while trying to understand each other words (Damiano understood well English in its British variant but had problems with Kurt's American English, while Kurt had problems with Damiano's odd grammatical constructs), Irma noted that the tanned mage sometimes glanced at Will, and told about the apparent crush to her leader. Who acted.

"Damiano, please, is it really necessary to do this?" she asked, trying to reason with him with the added edge.

"OK, OK..." Damiano replied while turning and heading for the door. Then he suddendly stopped. "I don't know what mind control spell you used, but you're fair game, now."

Damiano made a jump, and before they could react the Winx, their boyfriends, the W.I.T.C.H., Orube, Cedric, Kurt, Roxy and her dog got pressed on the floor by an enormous force.

"We tried to reason with you. Now, thou shall pay." Damiano announced while producing a huge sword.

Footnotes

(1)Musa had this reaction because this is exactly the attack Darcy used on her in _The Betrayal of Riven_ in the first of the two attempted slayings.

(2)Literally, Black Ring Society in Latin. Earth mages here mostly uses Latin terms and titles (like Magistra Magi, literally meaning Master of the Mage), and I put the Black Ring in the same theme.

(3)Explanation of the comic villains for whoever had only watched the _W.I.T.C.H._ cartoon. The overlord is Phobos: In the comic continuity, he was showed alive and adult over a century before the beginning of the series and was stated being the reason for creating the Veil in first place, yet he was also showed as a child fourteeen years before the series (and this plot hole is covered). The crazy one is Nerissa, and in the comic she had no relation with Caleb (who wasn't human but one of Phobos' , the only one to attain sentience and who rebelled) apart her using Caleb as a battery to fuel her own powers (not enough to prevent the Guardians from disintegrating her in the last battle). The king is Ari of Arkhanta, and was a peasant who captured a banshee in order to heal his son, and then scammed her into permanent service when she failed to heal the child and used her powers to become king of Arkhanta and wage war to Kandrakar. His son was healed by the Guardians when they gave him their own regenerating powers. What our Guardian identified as the CIA was an unidentified intelligence agency of the United States investigating on the Guardians' powers (they appeared even in the cartoon at the end of the second season) only to be stopped by the Oracle himself when they crossed the line (that time the Oracle had to state he was NOT God), setting the scene for the next story arc. The return of Phobos was possessing the body of Endarno, Kandrakar jailor, and taking over Kandrakar using the Oracle's intervention in the previous story arc as excuse, but after being discovered and forced to return in his real body Phobos was killed when his backup plan backfired and the Guardians disintegrated him. Phobos' last minion is not Cedric (in the Endarno arc Phobos betrayed him and Cedric replied in the same fashion, unwillingly enabling the Guardian's victory) but Jonathan Ludmoore, the man who created the Portals in the Veil over one century before the series and was imprisoned in a book when he tried to steal the power of the Elements. Ludmoore and Cedric allied against the Guardians, but in the end Cedric fell in love with Orube and sacrificed his life for hers, while Ludmoore was killed when MATT canceled his name from the book (bet that Cedric and Nerissa are mocking him in the afterlife for this). Will's mother remarried with prof. Collins at the end of this arc. The shadow monster is the Ragorlang, and did exactly what's said. The nimph is the Dark Mother, a being so ancient to even predate Kandrakar and apparently the First Evil that the Fortress was created to stop (Xing Jing and the other nymphs who created Kandrakar were showed battling her in a flashback). For battling her, Matt was unveiled as Kandrakar herald and the W.I.T.C.H. had an immense power up (now all of them can fly and every single one has the same level of raw power of all the team before the power-up). Will's half brother, William Collins, was born near the end of this arc. The madman is professor Takeda, a scientist whose daughter was in a magic-induced coma. He stopped his attempt after his daughter awoke from the coma. The sadistic queen, finally, is the White Queen, the tyrannical sovereign of an alternate dimension that Mariko, Takeda's daughter, was fighting as a spirit (hence the coma).

(4)Just to make you know, here Gardenia is in Virginia. This means that Icy, who here is 19, is effectively underage (in Virginia the minimum purchase age is 21). In her home country Icy would not be underage (minimum purchase age being 18). And Icy's mother just doesn't know about those laws, as she never cared and prefers tea.

(5)The sensation is something like a flame in mouth. I know for personal experience. And I'm 22.

(6)The reason is that Darcy was trying to understand how Cremona's women had so big tits. I SAW women going distracted because in our city an average and natural bust size is a lot bigger than everywhere else...

(7)A little spoiler on the fourth season: in the 24th episode, _Il Giorno della Giustizia_, Nabu first disintegrated Duman (and I mean that Duman had been completely destroyed at subatomic level) and then definitevely sealed the Black Ring portal, saving the Earth Fairies and killing himself in the process by magical exaustion, and Bloom had not been able to revive him. Given how he died, that's the only logical explanation.

(8)Well, Roxy and her father's last name has not been revealed, so I made this up to explain why nobody calls him with his last name.


End file.
